


Muscle

by deathtouchwlw (deathtouch)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bars and Pubs, Cybergoth Zarya, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtouch/pseuds/deathtouchwlw
Summary: Femfeb 2020 | ShortficAshe hires some extra muscle for an upcoming job.
Relationships: Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova/Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Muscle

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

They needed muscle.

Every once in a while a job came up that required a touch more than Ashe could handle with just herself and her gang. What was she supposed to do? Just pass on a lucrative opportunity? No, sir. She had money and the ability to outsource. She’d had plenty of luck with it in the past. 

She’d also had some bad luck with it too. 

She knew better than to hire out of Mexico. Not because they weren’t good at what they did, but because they were too good. And they were a little too close to home. They could easily hit her where it hurt if they felt like taking a swing.

She had learned not to hire from Japan either. She had been at the end of a Yakuza blade once in her life and once was enough. They meant business out in the land of the rising sun. Literal business. She was more about the gang life and less about that business life. Just a difference in priorities, that was all.

These days, she hired from Eastern Europe; Poland, Ukraine and Russia. Where mafiosos still ran things. Where organized crime thrived. Where they got in, got the job done, took their money, and went back home. Sure there were threats; things they would do, body parts they would cut off, people they would kill if they didn’t get their money. Ashe was smarter than that, though. She always paid up front.

Muscle wasn’t always literal. Usually it was skinny punks in track suits with ak-12s and vape pens. Sometimes it was older men, overweight, more interested in the American girls that hung around the bar than the job they were hired for. 

Then Zarya showed up, and the muscle part of ‘hired muscle’ became extremely literal.

“What on God’s green Earth,” Ashe had said on first sight of her. “Is there some underground rave going on that I don’t know about?”

Zarya had been hired and flown in for an upcoming job, and since there was nothing else to do around town, she ended up hanging around the Deadlock gang’s local bar. A perfectly legitimate and legal business that they absolutely were not laundering money through, thank you very much. 

Leaning against the bar top, drinking vodka straight, Zarya stuck out like a sore thumb. Her hair was deep blue and bright teal. Her boots looked like she could stomp someone to death with just one kick. Her black clothes were studded with metal and her bottom lip was too.

Ashe had never seen a goth in real life, certainly not out here in the gorge. Wearing all black and heavy fabrics was an invitation for heat stroke. She thought it was kind of funny at first… this was the muscle her connects at Volskaya had sent her? A raver girl?

Then she saw Zarya hefting a particle cannon that weighed half a ton like it was nothing. She saw Zarya’s muscles flex and bulge. She saw Zarya smirk and wink, fully aware of how strong she was and how her body looked. After that, Ashe could only be impressed, and intrigued, and more than a little bit turned on. 

Ashe knew better than to get mixed up with anyone in the gang. Truly, she did. She had made that mistake in the past and wasn’t about to do it again. Ever. The hired muscle weren’t technically part of the gang, though. Sure, maybe it wasn’t the best idea to get mixed up with them either, but after a few nights of watching Zarya at the bar and seeing what she was like with a massive weapon in her hand… well… 

They didn’t make it to a bed. Hell, they didn’t even make it into a bedroom. First it was flirting at the bar, Ashe’s light fingers stroking over the points of Zarya’s studded gauntlets. Then it was making out in the hallway to the bathrooms, Ashe crowded up against the wall. The jukebox, the clack of pool balls, and the sounds of patrons drinking and laughing and talking swallowed up the desperate sounds of their mouths clashing together. 

Then, black lipstick kisses smeared all over Ashe’s neck and collar bone, they were tumbling into the back room. Not even looking where they were going, just feeling for the way. Ashe had made use of the back room before, but it was usually for gang related activities, not for fucking. She knew the staff would give her hell for having to take their breaks out back instead of in here, but the Deadlocks kept this damn bar afloat. These people wouldn’t even have jobs to take breaks from if it wasn’t for Ashe, so she wasn’t too worried about annoying a bartender or two. 

Ashe realized just how fucked she was when Zarya lifted her up off the ground to pin her to the wall. Lifted her up. Ashe, a grown woman. She couldn’t remember the last time anyone had lifted her up. When she was a kid, maybe? B.O.B. had swept her up and out of the way to keep her safe in the heat of a gunfight or two, but that hadn’t been anything like this. Her stomach swooped as soon as it happened and Ashe knew she was in for it. 

She was right too. Zarya was as sexual as she was strong. There was something almost brutal about the whole thing, but in the best way. Ashe being pinned hard, the violence of their kisses, the way Zarya’s blunt fingernails tore and tugged at their clothes in order to rip them off. Grinding into each other, grabbing each other, grunting and growling like animals. 

It wasn’t long at all until Ashe’s tight jeans were shoved halfway down her thighs and Zarya’s fingers were buried knuckle deep in her cunt. She mouthed at Ashe’s bared tits all the while, nipping shamelessly. Ashe had to raise a fist to her own mouth and bite hard to keep any real moans from escaping her. It wasn’t likely that anyone else in the bar would hear them over the din, but just in case. 

Zarya was good with her fingers. It didn’t hurt that it had been a long time since anyone had fucked Ashe this good. Her toes curled in her boots and she thumped her head back against the wall, unable to stop the whine that escaped her. Zarya seemed pleased with the noise, twisting her fingers just right, using her thumb to tease Ashe’s clit until she was shaking and writhing and coming, coming, coming; breathless and shuddering. 

Zarya didn’t put her down when it was all over, though. Oh, no. Half stripped of her clothes and completely debauched, Zarya tossed Ashe over her shoulder like she was nothing more than a sack of flour. She started for the back door, heading for the parking lot. 

Ashe hadn’t quite caught her breath, but she gasped out anyway; “What in the hell do you think you’re doing? Put me down!” 

In response, Zarya patted her exposed ass like she was cute. “Back at my place. I will.” 

Well. Ashe couldn’t exactly argue with that. She was more than eager for round two. She just had to hope there was no one back there taking a break or headed to their car to see her in this state. Her knees were still weak so it wasn’t like she could properly walk anyhow. 

It was funny, though. She thought she just needed some muscle for a job or two. As it turned out, she needed muscle in her personal life too.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm taking femslash february suggestions year round  
> send requests or prompts ➝ [here](https://curiouscat.me/deathtouch)  
> femfeb '20 masterpost ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx/status/1223794127822839808?s=20)  
> follow me on twitter ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)  
> thanks for reading ✩°｡⋆


End file.
